Stockholm love
by Dot-co.Uke
Summary: PAfter the prussian nation is dissolved, Gilbert is getting beaten day in and day out. Will he give in entirely to his captive's whim? Find out for yourself.Cliffhanger, most likely a two-shot. M for language and sexual themes,Yaoi,boy on boy.Please R&R.


Screaming in pain, the condemned man arched his back.

" S-Stop it! I d-don't deserve... nhh... this!" The pipe was once again struck against the bare skin of his back. The pure white skin was littered with scars, one going straight through his tattoo of an eagle, the exact one from the flag that represented the ex-nation, on the back of his left shoulder blade.

The cell in which he was held, was bare and bloody. He had no idea how long he had been there, but the Prussian was sure it had been years. It had been exactly six since he had been given to Russia, and the man of pale complexion had been brutally beaten and he suffered for every minute of every day.

"Nyet, you need to be punished more... My little GDR." Ivan used all of his force when hitting the tortured albino with his precious faucet pipe.

"German Democratic Republic is your new name, da? You agree? Say it." As the cruel words were said, Prussia spat out some blood, a large wave of nausea passing over him. After years of this torture; day in and day out, hour after hour... It wouldn't be long before this once strong, military country, broke.

After a few more heavy hits from the pipe and many, many insults, Gilbert snapped.

" G-German Democratic.." With yet another sniff and the use of his sleeve to wipe the blood and tears off his face, he said the last word.

"R-...Republic..."

When the smaller man had admitted what he now was, a small chuckle slipped from the large Russian's lips, as he stared down at the whimpering man in front of him. He was surprised the Prussian had lasted so long, after all the Russian was terrifying, but was glad he was finally his own.

"You will do as I say, won't you..? Cute little GDR, Ivan will take care of you." The beige/blonde haired nation had to bend down, rather far to pick up the sobbing, bleeding and emotionally unstable ex-nation.

Carrying him bridal style, Ivan looked over his new pet's body. He hadn't used him for sexual purposes yet; he had decided obedience would be better for the bedroom so he could train the silverette to do as he wished. Being pleasured was definitely something every man liked. Russia was no exception to this, and he loved being intimate with the people he felt comfortable with.

Well, it was _his _version of intimate and being the sadistic country he is, you can bet that only a masochist would enjoy the things he could do with his pipe, and his body.

The red eyed man had a glazed over look about him and he stared up at his violet eyed captor. He had no idea what was about to happen, but Ivan had seemed to cheer up ever since he had stated that he was the German Democratic Republic, which had been the hardest thing Gilbert had ever been forced to do. Trying to remain strong, the silverette clenched his eyes shut, keeping in the tears that were threatening to spill. He was so ashamed of himself, how could he betray his people like this?

While his eyes were closed, he started thinking of all the nations he had come into contact with. The poor country's head filled with memories, mainly of fond times, where he had been accepted by them.

Then the events where he had hurt them entered his mind, bullying Austria, upsetting Hungary and basically acting like a total twat.

'No wonder no-one has come to rescue me.' He thought sadly.

Noticing his pet's discomfort just made Russia smile. His booted feet heavily stomped towards his bedroom, clutching Prussia closer to him. He couldn't escape, but giving people hope and then crushing it was one of the Russian's specialities. He laughed at the limp body in his arms and kicked open the dark oak door that belonged to his bedroom.

The now trembling mess of a man was placed on the floor. Actually he was dropped, but then again, pretence has never harmed anyone in Russia's mind.

"Onto the bed GDR, if you're a good boy I might use lubricant. You would prefer this to dry fucking, da?" The evil glint in Russia's eyes shone down to the broken Prussian and it encouraged him to do as he was told.

Gilbert knew he wasn't lying and he decided to get onto the bed as quickly as possible. After scrambling up, he ran to the king size, tripping over and hitting his chin on the ground as he did. Knowing he wouldn't get any sympathy from his insane 'owner', he hastily got up again, getting on the bed and ignoring his bleeding and bruised chin. After all, it was only another injury and after six years of receiving them day in and day out, he couldn't care less about the dull, throbbing pain.

A smirk was plastered on the violet eyed man's face; he ran his eyes over the albino's body again, nodding in approval. He decided to see just how much he could control him now and figured he should throw a couple of orders at him.

"Strip yourself of all of your clothing. It is a shame I already took your Iron cross, da? It would be amusing to see you have to rip it off yourself!" The childish man had a large smile plastered onto his face and he bent down into the smaller man's face, gripping his chin with one hand.

"I am waiting_dorogoĭ_..." The fake affection rang in the albino's ears and another visible shiver ran down his spine.

Hastily, he got rid of his shirt; it wasn't too torn up though. Every year, Gilbert would be taken shopping by Ivan, too choose his new wardrobe. Obviously, Ivan had all of the say but to Ivan, Pretence was lovely and helped a relationship to work.

He also had showers every other day, his hair cut and three meals a day. He was taken care of rather well, unless you count the beatings and soon to be sexual offences, forced upon him.

The burly Russian moved his eyes over his pet's naked chest, and his tongue slightly poked out to lick his lips. Prussia was definitely beautiful. He had wanted him for so, so long...but the man was always too much of a big-headed idiot to take notice that when Russia made fun of him, it was all to get the small military country's attention. After all, this was only showing his love for him right?

He couldn't let Gilbert run around, still calling himself Prussia when he was now called the German Democratic Republic! That would make his Gilbert seem like a madman! Even though he had to beat it into the ex-nation, it was still affection! Giving him meals, pretending with him, and making sure he remained healthy even if he was a little bruised, that was _all love. _

"You may hold it there, remain shirtless." The silverette looked up at beige/blonde and his eyes widened with surprise. He did as told, not willing to be hit again, and he crawled in front of his master when one of his big, thick fingers beckoned him.

"So obedient little one, would you like for me to stop the pain? Give you a nice bed, nicer food?" He used one hand to stroke his new found partner's cheek, pulling him close and gently pecking his forehead.

Gil didn't know what was happening, but was extremely glad of the sudden gentleness and even a small blush formed when Ivan's lips touched his forehead. He nodded at the question he was asked, whatever catch there was, he'd be grateful for a warm bed.

"Good boy, there is of course one condition..." Sitting down on the bed, he swiftly pulled his pet into his lap, nuzzling his neck gently.

"You will have to become one with me... whenever I would like to have you, you must let me. You can do that, da?" Placing a small kiss to Gilbert's neck, he started to nip at it, finally showing him that he meant it.

Without thinking, the albino immediately agreed.

"Y-Yes, I will... Just please don't hurt me." He was surprised at his own weakness, but decided it was worth it, he wouldn't be getting out of this anytime soon and he may as well stay on the Russian's good side. Gulping a little, his red eyes flickered up to Russia, furthering his request by pleading silently.

The elder nation nodded, petting his hair and keeping him close.

"I will only punish you if you are bad, but now we can have fun together, da?"

With that, he stood up, stomping to his door dominantly. Grabbing a key, he locked it and carelessly placed it into his pocket.

Turning back to the ex-nation, he smiled again.

" Lie on your back, da?"


End file.
